


A Lesser Form of Poetry

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little bit of doggerel was written following a horrid week of reruns that included "Fair Haven", "Spirit Folk" and (shudder!) "Unforgettable".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesser Form of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted June 2000

There once was a bartender from Fair Haven  
Whom Voyager’s captain liked a wee bit unshaven.  
And to prevent any strife  
She deleted the wife  
And proceeded to pursue what she was cravin’.

They chatted and roamed o’er the hills so green  
And finally resting, on his shoulder she did lean.  
Fraught with confusion  
And fearful of sexual union  
She left him alone as he slumbered quite serene.

To the holographic doctor she ran for firm direction;  
His answer was smug, full of his usual benefaction:  
"If ever you can have your pick,  
Always choose a holo-dick…  
For this one will never leave you without satisfaction."


End file.
